


The Kings Crown

by QueenOfAngst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra Tony Stark, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mutant Powers, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Whump, Whump, detective Peter Parker, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAngst/pseuds/QueenOfAngst
Summary: Hydra gets their hands on a new mutant teenager, Erica Coast, who has the ability to mess with the human brain. Whether it be to read someones thoughts or form an illusion in ones perspective, she can do it all. Now that they possess her, they are much more powerful. What does this old organization plan with Erica? Claim  Tony Stark as their own and get him on their side for world domination. With the Avengers split up and on the run, Peter is the only one who can stop Hydra. The world, and Tony depends on it.





	1. Ms.Grimestone

PART 1 MEMORIES  
The echoes of her heels traveled everywhere around the old Hydra bunker. It was a fast walking pace, each step not falling off beat. She wore a long skin-tight dark green dress that was a sick contrast to her pale skin. Her heels were a small wedge black shoe that held an emblem of an octopus on the toe. Her lips were a blood red, that was in a permanent scowl. Her eyes were blue that withheld no emotion, in fact they were dead. So dead that the color blue never looked so sickening. Her brunette hair was styled in a short bob, with streaks of aging silver contrasting the brown. She had to be late forties.

 

Her name: Vanyetta Grimstone, the leader of Hydra, the enemy of Nick Fury. The heels came to a stop, right of a door. It was wooden and the name Johann Schmidt was engraved in the decaying door, the room where he said she would be. Her bony white hand with black nails had gripped the ice cold golden door handle, she turned it and pushed it away from her. The door creaked and light shone in the room.

 

It was a site to behold. There were book shelves full of old military intelligence and old projects Hydra had planned. Ms.Grimstone slowly entered the dusty room, and tied up and bound on the floor was a girl, but not just any girl. She possessed the power to change the human mind, and her name was Erica Coast. "Oh the wonders we'll have with you." V spoke. A sickening, stomach-turning smile appeared on her face. A muffled scream came from Erica.

 

Two of her men had followed in after she said that. They lifted Erica up, now moving her out of there, to a new location. Surprisingly to Ms.Grimstone, the teenager did not try and resist; a smart girl. The two men lead her out of the bunker, two others were putting down explosives for anyone who had picked up their trail. It was a quick in and out job. They loaded the mutant, Erica, on to a car. A different one than Ms.Grimstone but all the same. There were three cars that looked the exact same, they take all of the precautions so nobody would find them. The decoy car left first. Then five minutes later, Erica's left. Thirty minutes later, Vanyetta's car had left. It takes three hours for each car to get to their destination. All of them making an intersection and switching up and meet up and switch around again.

 

All three cars went to different destinations. Erica went somewhere Ms.Grimstone does not hold the knowledge of, only thing she knew was, the mutant was getting a control module installed in her brain. The decoy-which was self driven- went to a where house; the car was set to self destruct. Ms.Grimstones car had went to their base of operations before switching cars to a red Prius. Nobody suspects the red Prius. Their base of operations was in the sewers. Except it wasn't really a sewer, it was just connected to it. It was right in front of Mr.Delmars Sandwich shop. The place was closed and the security camera had gone down 30 seconds prior. She was quick as she went down to the sewer. The woman sassily walked to her living quarters, where she will await until Erica gets back.

 

They will do this one step at a time.

  
Three weeks she had gained information on the superhero who dressed in iron. The man seemed selfish and loved nobody, but that was only the outside. On the inside, he had to care for somebody so much to die for, and that person was his intern, Peter Parker. A teenage prodigy that goes to Midtown Tech. They got this from a "friend" of a friend, Harold "Happy" Hogan. Tony's personal body guard. The man accidentally let that slip with another body guard, she does not know whom.

 

She was told that this "Peter" boy had been like a son to Tony. Tony would die for this boy, and she held a picture of him in her hand smirking down at the image.

 

The next step: Kidnapping Peter Parker. 


	2. Kidnapped

     The fact that Peter’s day went smoothly had already had the boy on edge. There was no harassment from flash, the exam that was scheduled for that day was canceled, Ned almost gave away his secret identity twice (he usually does it ten times), and they served exceptional food at lunch. However, Peter was suspicious. With his luck, there is literally everything that can go wrong. He just didn’t expect it to happen the moment he sat in the back of Happy’s car.  

 

**THREE HOURS PRIOR**

 

Jason Amber was assigned as a spy two months ago in the security of the compound to keep tabs on everything, point out the weaknesses of the building and blind spots, all that stuff. His hair was dyed white with an undercut, meaning that the sides of his head were shaved and the top of his hair was long and slicked back. His skin was pale white and his eyes were bright blue, the subtle beard made his appearance. This man was a mutant. He had a deadly aim. 

It was his normal routine day, he was stationed by the elevator when in his vision, showed a message. In his eye is a camera, and through that camera he is monitored to make sure he does not act out of line. The transmission was simple.

“Begin phase two.” The message read. Simple, but complicated. His eyes wandered the empty room, then to the security camera in the far corner. Happy was about to get lunch, meaning he was walking out of the elevator now to go to the sub shop. “Mr. Hogan sir!” Jason addressed him. Harold looked behind him annoyed. “Oh jesus, what?”  “I just got on lunch break, sir, I was wondering if you wanted to join me since my buddy is out sick, I'm paying.” Jason said to the man. It was true, his buddy was out sick… because he poisoned his water bottle the day before. 

Happy had found this weird, nobody just does this, but then again this was Jason, he thought. Jason was the type of person that would do this with anyone, and he heard Amber was quite a funny guy, and of course Happy wasn't going to turn down free food. . “Sure.” The man gave a friendly smile. Happy now hoped they’d become friends, “I know a place.” He added. As they got into his own car, Happy spoke. “I just got to be back by 1:30,” The Happy said. “Yeah, sure.” Jason said getting in the passenger seat.

 

They started getting down the road, and Jason wanted to start conversation. “So what are you doing at 1:30?” He started off, trying to sound casual. It was against regulation to ask lead of securities schedule, Happy knew this, but decided ‘what the hell?’. “At 1:30 I have to pick up Tony’s intern from his school. He’s nice, and also very smart, he’s almost as smart as Tony. Tell you, the kid’s going to change the world one day.” Happy said, he spoke fondly about the boy. “Sounds like a hell of a kid. I think I saw him, isn’t he the teenager that always wears science pun t-shirts?” Jason asked. “Yeah thats right.” Happy said softly, confused, how does Jason know him? “Yeah, I see him walk in the elevator.” Amber said. “Yeah that’s right you are stationed at the elevator.” Happy said. “Awww you remembered!” Jason said, chuckling. Happy chuckled as well.

 

They made it to the “restaurant”. It was Delmar's sub shop. Right in front of the Hydra base, how ironic. Happy got the italian sub sandwich, and Jason got the meatball sub. They sat at the window. Two teenage girls were looking at Jason and giggling. They looked to be skipping school. Jason did that maybe a few (hundred) times. They were pretty, but far too young for Jason. So he just kindly bought them two packets of candy and left sat at the other side of the store in a booth. “I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick” Harold said. Jason discreetly took out some water and put drops of it on his sub. The two teenagers were looking at him confused, watching the whole thing. 

 

He just put a finger to his lips and winked, making them think it was a prank or some shit. Jason started eating his meatball sub when Happy got out of the bathroom. Happy started eating his and the teenagers looked to each other, wondering what might happen. His job had never been this easy. Kidnapping this child was the easiest damn thing that would happen.

 

They both finished up their subs and Happy yawned. As they got out to the car Jason looked to Happy and then he had collapsed. Jason got him and he looked, and acted worried. He said he’d bring him to the hospital but in reality just brought his car to the compound, leaving Happy in the lobby, sleeping. He’ll get in trouble and they won't notice Peter hasn’t come yet. 

In a matter of 20 minutes, he had put this man to sleep, not only that, but the drug acted like an aesthetic. He won't remember much. Jason took the black Lexus and drove to Midtown Tech, and waited.

**PRESENT**

 

Peter didn’t look at the driver at first, just stared at the ground looking at a discarded pen on the floor, drained at the day stressing on about the bad things that could happen. A sense of danger had been dreading him since last night. It increased with getting in the car just now. When they were pulling out, instead of making the usual right, they made a left. Peter perked up, Happy always goes right to avoid traffic and to get the the Compound much faster. The kid looked at the rear view mirror and saw the driver. Jason looked back. 

 

The kid’s heart was thumping like a racehorse. “Alright kid, give me your phone, your watch, and bookbag. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.” Jason spoke, his tone was calm but had a sense of warning in it. Peter saw a gun in his pocket, a pistol. He couldn’t fight back or he would be shot. So, for right now, Peter complied. He put his phone in the passenger seat, his watch, and bookbag. Now he sat back in his seat, praying to whatever god was out there that he did not open the bag. 

“I’m going to get out of the car, you have this one warning, you disobey me then you bring hell on yourself.” Jason said. 

 

Then Peter realised this man had been a security guard in the compound. Which this tell him, ‘Jason’ had been a spy. “Stay in the car.” Jason said. Peter watched him park on the side of the road and head around to the other side of the car to the passenger door. He took his stuff and threw it in the woods. There goes all of his trackers. 

 

“Is Happy alive?” Peter’s voice was quiet, and scared. He hated that. “Yes.” Jason answered. Peter wasn’t sure if he believed him. “Who are you with?” Peter tried to interview this man. 

 

"Son-” “I'm not your son.” “Watch your tone, you are in no position for questioning me.” Jason said, his voice was not so calm anymore. Peter immediately shut up and looked out the window. “He’ll find me. Mr.Stark will find me-” Peter started trying to make Jason afraid. There was no reaction from him. “This isn’t just you in this plan… is it?” Peter started connecting the dots. “It doesn't matter, you’re not going to remember any of this anyways.” Jason said. They made it to the front of Mr.Delmar’s shop. Was Mr.Delmar in on this too? 

Peter was jumping to conclusions but since a spy was on the inside of the Avenger’s Compound, nothing was crazy. 

 

As Jason got up, Peter saw a tattoo on his arm. The Hydra symbol. “Oh shit.” Peter said inaudibly in the back. The young hero picked up the pen, he only had time to spell out “Hydra” on his shin under his cheap pants before he Jason had roughly taken him out of the car.

And just like that, he was home. Surrounded by his bedroom, in bed. He looked at the time. It was 3 in the morning. This was confusing the boy. He was just in the car. With Jason. In front of Mr.Delmar’s sub shop. Now he isn’t. 

He doesn’t know what to do, except to call Ned- his phone was thrown out of the car! The child looks around to discover his belongings are all in the corner of the room. Peter looks through it and prays that they didn’t look. 

 

His Spiderman suit was in his cheap bag. Peter quickly jumped out of his teal bed and went over. The bag looked like it wasnt rummaged through. It was just how he left it. Maybe they just... didn’t care? His brain was still hazy, like somebody had messed with it. His phone was on his dresser. Full battery and plugged in. Aunt May had probably plugged in his phone. Without wasting time, the boy speed dialed Ned. It took a few rings before his friend on the other end picked up. 

“Hello?” Ned, the guy in the chair, greeted with a thick voice. No doubt Peter had woken him up, it made him feel bad just a little bit. “Ned, something weird had just happened to me.” Peter said, and as he did, his throat felt like it was scorched. 

 

The taste of iron at the back of his throat. His voice sounded hoarse like an old man’s. “Like what?” Ned asked. “Like Mission Impossible and Back to the future had a baby.” Peter responded. A lot of possibilities were going on inside of Ned’s head. Everything sounding so fucking cool. “Ok, I’ll meet you over there soon.” and he hung up. 

Twelve minutes passed until Ned had arrived. He sent Peter a text that he was at the door, and Peter opened it letting the tired looking Ned in. They headed to Peter’s room. 

 

“Dude, what happened?” Ned asked as they gotten on his bed. “I don’t know. But here is what I know. There was this security guard for the Avengers compound. His alias is Jason Amber, he was a spy for Hydra-” Peter started but was interrupted. “Dude awesome! I mean.. not really awesome but still!” The best friend spoke. Peter rolled his eyes. “He was the one to pick me up yesterday at school instead of Happy. I was kidnapped by him and he threw out my phone and backpack and we stopped in front of Mr.Delmars sub shop. That’s the last thing I remember before then waking up in my bed. He told me I wouldn’t remember.” Peter said, he was radiating fear. “Well, you do know why he kidnapped you right?” Ned asked, and Peter shook his head. Ned rolled his eyes. 

“Peter, out of all the movies ever, the bad guys kidnap people either for leverage or information. However, since you came back without a scratch on you, I would say that it wasn’t for information. You were used for leverage.” Ned explained, and Peters eyes widened. “And they didn’t know you were spiderman either so…” The boy continued. 

 

“But… leverage for what?” Peter asked. “Well, if they went out of their way to use Happy’s car, and they were stationed at the compound for god knows how long… and the only person that valuable is Tony… That would mean they know about your relationship with Tony and try to use you for leverage. But to what I don't not know.” Ned explained sympathetically. 

 

Peter looked and then thought, “Happy, oh my god. I need to call him can you please look at security feeds from Mr.Delmar’s sub shop?” Peter asked, giving Ned his computer. The boy nodded and got to work, internally thinking that this was the most badass thing he would do in his life. 

Peter called Happy instantly and waited for him to pick up. “Kid?” He answered the phone almost instantly.

 

“Happy!” Peter exclaimed, glad the man was ok. “Where are you?” The man asked, he sounded relieved Peter was alive. “I’m… at home Happy what’s going on.” he said confused, and put it on speaker for Ned to hear, while putting a finger to his lips. Knowing Ned he would probably be exasperated at any moment. 

 

“Kid… oh god I didn’t know where you were and you couldn’t be found for a long time, I was about to tell May but then tony said he had to leave and he hasn’t been back since-” Happy was talking a million miles an hour, and Peter cut him off.

“Happy, HAPPY! Slow down. Start from the beginning. What happened? Where’s Mr.Stark?” 


End file.
